Bez dogmatu/28 maja.
Ciotka przesiaduje teraz po sześć do ośmiu godzin dziennie w Burzanach, jednym ze swoich folwarków, odległym o milę od Płoszowa, gdzie trawi czas na zachwycaniu się Naughtyboyem i doglądaniu Anglika Weba, który trenuje konie. Byłem tam wczoraj przez godzinę lub półtorej. Naughtyboy jest naprawdę obiecującym koniem i może być, że nie okaże się zanadto naughty, gdy przyjdzie pora popisów. Ale co mnie to może obchodzić! Różne sprawy powołują mnie do miasta, żal mi jednak opuszczać Płoszowa. Pani Celina czuje się słabszą niż przed paru dniami. Młody Chwast, jak go nazywa ciotka, uważa to wprawdzie za przemijający objaw, każe tylko, żeby zawsze był ktoś przy chorej i rozrywał ją; inaczej poczyna biedna kobieta zaraz rozmyślać o stracie ukochanego Głuchowa i nerwuje się coraz bardziej. Staram się jej okazywać synowską niemal troskliwość, bo w ten sposób zjednywam sobie wdzięczność Anielki i przyzwyczajam ją do uważania mnie za kogoś najbliższego. Nie żywię już w sercu dawnej urazy do pani Celiny: zbyt jest na to nieszczęśliwa, a przy tym ja już poczynam kochać wszystkich należących do Anielki – wszystkich – prócz jednego! Dziś i wczoraj spędziłem kilka godzin u chorej, w towarzystwie Anielki i Chwasta. Czytaliśmy i rozmawiali. Pani Celina nie sypia po nocach, że zaś doktor nie daje jej chloralu, więc w dzień, po każdej dłuższej rozmowie, wpada zwykle w głęboki sen, z którego – rzecz szczególna – budzi ją tylko cisza. Z tego powodu czytamy i rozmawiamy w dalszym ciągu. Tak było i dziś. Gdyby nie obecność doktora, mógłbym był zupełnie swobodnie rozmawiać z Anielką. Właśnie dzienniki przyniosły wiadomość o ostatecznym przebiegu i ukończeniu sprawy rozwodowej pięknej pani Koryckiej. Cała Warszawa zajmuje się bardzo tą sprawą, a w szczególności ciotka, która jest daleką powinowatą Koryckiego. Ja postanowiłem skorzystać zaraz ze sposobności, by zaszczepić w duszy Anielki kilka takich pojęć, które w niej dotąd nie postały. – Ciotka – rzekłem tonem głębokiego przekonania – niesłusznie oburza się na postępowanie pani Koryckiej. Podług mnie, ona postępuje jak kobieta rozumna i prawa. Wola ludzka kończy się tam, gdzie zaczyna się miłość; nawet i ciotka musi się na to zgodzić. Jeśli pani Korycka kocha innego, to nie pozostaje jej nic, jak rozstać się z mężem. Wiem, co powiedziałaby ciotka i co ty prawdopodobnie myślisz w tej chwili, Anielko; myślisz, że pozostaje jej obowiązek – czy nieprawda? – Ja myślę, że i ty jesteś tego zdania – odpowiedziała Anielka. – Niewątpliwie. Kwestia tylko, po której stronie jest obowiązek pani Koryckiej? Nie rozumiem dobrze, dlaczego młody doktor zastrzegł się w tej chwili, że nie uznaje wolnej woli, następnie jednak zaczął słuchać uważnie, bo mu się podobała śmiałość moich poglądów. Ja zaś, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Anielki, mówiłem dalej: – Co może być dzikszego i bardziej przeciwnego naturze, jak wymagać od kogoś, by istotę więcej kochaną poświęcił dla mniej kochanej. Rozmaite wyznania religijne mogą być najsprzeczniejsze ze sobą, wszystkie jednak mają jednakową etykę: małżeństwo zaś według tej etyki powinno się wspierać na miłości. Czymże więc ono jest? Albo czymś niezłomnym i istotnie świętym, jeśli wspiera się na takiej podstawie; albo, w przeciwnym razie, tylko sprzecznym z moralnością i religią kontraktem, który jako niemoralny winien być rozwiązany. Inaczej mówiąc, obowiązki kobiety wypływają z uczucia, nie zaś z całego szeregu mniej lub więcej uroczystych obrzędów, które same przez się są tylko szeregiem formalności. Mówię to dlatego, że jestem człowiekiem, który istotę rzeczy wyżej ceni od formy. Wiem, że wyraz "wiarołomstwo" brzmi bardzo przestraszająco. Ale nie łudźcie się, że kobieta staje się wiarołomną dopiero wówczas, gdy porzuca męża; ona nią jest – i jest całkowicie – już w chwili, w której poczuwa, że miłość jej dla niego przestaje istnieć. Co potem następuje, to już jest kwestia tylko jej zdolności do logicznego postępowania, jej odwagi i jej serca, które umie albo nie umie kochać. Pani Korycka człowieka, dla którego się dziś rozwodzi, kochała jeszcze, zanim wyszła za dzisiejszego swego męża – i nie oddała mu swej ręki tylko wskutek nieporozumień, tylko dlatego, że wybuch jego zazdrości poczytała za obojętność. To był jej główny błąd, ale że dziś chce ten błąd naprawić, że zrozumiała, iż nie wolno jej poświęcać istoty ukochanej dla obojętnej – i że obowiązki jej są nie po stronie konwenansu, ale uczucia, to mogą jej wziąć za złe albo hipokryci, albo ludzie mający przepaskę na oczach. Było w tym, com mówił, tyleż kłamstwa, ile i szczerości. Wiedziałem doskonale, że ciotka nigdy w świecie nie zgodziłaby się na teorię, że wola tam się kończy, gdzie zaczyna się miłość; alem powiedział tak umyślnie, by tę prawdę wrazić Anielce, jako nie podpadającą żadnej wątpliwości. Wiedziałem, że pani Korycka jest osobą lekkomyślną, z powodu której nie warto wytaczać ciężkich dział zasad; zmyśliłem wreszcie historię o jej pierwszej miłości tylko dlatego, by analogię uczynić podobniejszą. Natomiast byłem szczery w tym, com mówił o prawach i obowiązkach wypływających z uczucia. Inna rzecz, że może nie uznawałbym tej teorii tak szczerze, gdyby mi mniej dogadzała, ale człowiek zawsze jest subiektywny, a zwłaszcza człowiek, który zwątpił o wszystkich prawdach obiektywnych. Przemawiałem za sobą i byłbym głupi, gdybym przemawiał przeciw sobie. Liczyłem, że wdrażając Anielkę w tego rodzaju pojęcia, przyśpieszam pożądaną dla mnie ewolucję w jej duszy, bo mogą ją one ośmielić i rozgrzeszyć we własnych oczach. Mając na uwadze wielką jej wrażliwość, przypuszczałem, że szczepienie moje przyjmie się choć w części. Jakoż ona rozumiała mnie doskonale i łatwo mi było spostrzec, że każde słowo moje gra na jej nerwach jak na strunach. W miarę, jakem mówił, na twarzy jej pojawiały się coraz widoczniejsze różowe piętna; przyłożyła kilkakroć rękę do pałających policzków, jakby chcąc je ochłodzić, wreszcie, gdym skończył mówić, rzekła: – Wszystkiego można dowieść, ale gdy się źle robi, sumienie zawsze powie: źle! źle! – i niczym nie da się przekonać. Młody Chwastowski musiał zapewne w tej chwili pomyśleć, że Anielce brak zupełnie filozoficznego wykształcenia, ja jednak wyznaję, że w pierwszej chwili doznałem takiego uczucia, jak gdybym na przykład fechtując się trafił ostrzem szpady w ścianę. Odpowiedź Anielki, przez swoją prostotę i przez swoją dogmatyczność, uczyniła jedno nic ze wszystkich moich wywodów. Bo jeżeli zasada, że wola tam się kończy, gdzie zaczyna się miłość, może ostatecznie podlegać wątpieniu, to natomiast zupełnym pewnikiem jest, że gdzie zaczyna się dogmat, tam kończą się rozumowania. Kobiety w ogóle, zwłaszcza jednak Polki, póty zgadzają się na logikę, póki nie staje się ona dla nich groźną. Gdy ujrzą niebezpieczeństwo, chowają się za ową fortecę prostych wierzeń i prawd katechizmowych, którą może zburzyć samo tylko uczucie, ponieważ rozum jest wobec niej bezsilny. Jest to ich słabość i zarazem ich moc, albowiem myślenie ich posiada przez to mniej tęgości od myślenia mężczyzn, natomiast świętość ich może być w pewnych warunkach niepokonana. Diabeł potrafi przywieść do upadku kobietę tylko w razie, jeśli ją rozkocha; drogą rozumowania nic z nią nie wskóra, choćby wyjątkowo miał rację. Wobec podobnych uwag ogarnęło mnie wielkie zniechęcenie. Pomyślałem, że każdy gmach, który ja najmisterniej i najmozolniej wzniosę, Anielka przewróci jednym okrzykiem: Źle! sumienie na to nie pozwala! I wobec tego pozostanę bezsilny. Potrzeba mi przy tym wielkiej ostrożności, by jej nie przestraszać zbytnią śmiałością wyobrażeń, które staram się jej wszczepić, i nie zrazić jej dla siebie. A jednak nie mogę się wyrzec i tego rodzaju usiłowań. Nie odegrają one nigdy głównej roli w procesie przyswajania jej duszy – prawda! Ale mogą odegrać pomocniczą – i przyśpieszyć rozwiązanie. Na nic się nie przydadzą tylko w tym razie, jeśli ona mnie nie kocha. Byłaby to straszna pomyłka, lecz i wówczas musiałoby nastąpić jakieś rozwiązanie. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu